Cerezo y lobo
by Pami Li
Summary: UA. Ella era como una flor de cerezo: delicada y hermosa; siempre dispuesta a hacer felices a los demás. Yo, al contrario, era como un pequeño lobo furioso si se me acercaban pero asustado dentro de una cueva que era mi habitación. S


**Cerezo y lobo**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura le pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.****  
**

Yo no era una persona fácil de tratar; existían ocasiones, aún cuando niño, donde los que me rodeaban huían (_a veces discreta, a veces no_) de mí. Eso me provocó un sentimiento que me impedía socializar con otros con facilidad. De hecho, sólo tenía un amigo, chica… de hecho; y eso debido a que se había aferrado a mí aún cuando yo le lanzaba esas crudas miradas que habían nacido conmigo.  
Ella era una chica que hacía amistad con todos. Sonreía y de pronto la rodeaban, entonces reía gustosa de conocer a más personas. Desde mi punto de vista, tenía un leve trauma con eso de saber más sobre las reacciones de los demás, era como un experimento. Y en ocasiones, más de las que me gustarían, sentía que yo era el ratón dentro de la jaula (_la de sus brazos_).

Era una de esas tardes donde ella aparecía en mi departamento, entrando cómo si del suyo se tratase. Se acomodaba en el sillón frente a la televisión y me observaba más a mí que a los humanos intentando personificar una escena de besos en algo llamado telenovela. Yo dirigía mi mirada haciaella sólo una vez y luego seguía entretenido en mi computadora y mis cuadernos, justo a un lado de donde ella se encontraba. Pocas veces me hablaba, sabía que en el instante que me distrajera demasiado yo soltaría aire entre mis dientes y caminaría, tomando todo cuanto me fuera posible, rumbo a mi habitación, de donde seguramente no saldría en algunas cuantas horas.  
Y a ella le gustaba observarme.

—La próxima semana es tu cumpleaños —susurró de pronto, mirando fijamente mi rostro cuando me di la vuelta. Levanté una ceja preguntando la razón de aquella afirmación, ella lo captó enseguida—… y cumpliremos siete años desde que nos conocemos.  
—¿Y qué quieres que haga? —Abrí la boca por primera vez desde su llegada; había pasado casi una semana entera desde que no había pronunciado nada en voz alta ('_desde que te encerraste en tu habitación, molesto porque ella te distrajo y ella, por orgullosa, no regresó hasta hoy', maldita conciencia_), la escuchaba extraña.  
—Nada —dijo mientras levantaba sus piernas para recostar su cabeza en las rodillas—. Sólo constataba un hecho.

Cada año, por estas fechas, ella me lo recordaba. Creía que podría olvidarlo. Sonreí mentalmente. '_Sí ella supiera'_.  
Asentí una vez, ignorando su expresión dolida para enfocarme de nuevo en lo que escribía. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que se iba a enfurruñar un poco y luego seguiría con su vista fija en mí, intentando provocar una reacción que a veces dudaba tener… Aquella donde yo me daría media vuelta y le ofrecería hacer algo para celebrarlo.  
En años anteriores simplemente ella me traía algo envuelto en algún papel de color verde (como sus ojos) y me obligaba a abrirlo frente a ella. Yo solía atender a su petición porque en cierta forma me hacía sentir bien que alguien me regalara algo, y eso no sucedía seguido.  
Llegó la noche y ella se levantó perezosamente, ya se encontraba recostada en el sillón con su cabeza casi colgando en la parte más cercana a mí. Frecuentemente me preguntaba si ella no se aburría de verme enfrascado en mis cosas. Caminó hasta mí y me besó en la mejilla como cada noche, anunciando su despedida.  
Como cada vez que hacía eso, esperé a que cerrara la puerta de la entrada para suspirar y subir mi mano hasta la mejilla honrada por ser acariciada por sus labios. Sentía la piel caliente debajo de mi tacto, siempre me ponía la piel de gallina cuando la escuchaba levantarse porque sabía lo que seguía a continuación. Lo había hecho cada noche desde que nos conocíamos.

Me levanté yo también, ansiando mi cama como casi nunca. Me recosté boca abajo, apenas quitándome la playera, zapatos y pantalón. Dejé a mi cabeza hundirse en la mullida almohada mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Era esa hora del día donde mis defensas bajaban y era aquella persona que no podía ser frente a los demás, ni siquiera ante ella. Donde admitía que sentía algo por aquella chica que aún a pesar de mis desaires me soportaba.  
Detrás de mis párpados podía recordar cómo nos habíamos conocido, con apenas once años de vida. Desde aquel momento ella sentía fascinación por las personas y no dudó demasiado en acercarse a mí. Yo me encontraba sentado en un columpio a la mitad del parque, solitario como siempre. En ocasiones me preguntaba qué había visto en mi rostro como para atreverse a hacerlo, el cómo había ignorado mi mirada que siempre alejaba a la gente. _Aunque ella no era como los demás_.  
Solía decirme, cuando se lo permitía (o llegaba a la hora en que yo preparaba mis sagrados alimentos) que existía algo en mi aura que le había indicado que necesitaba a alguien. Yo nunca le había contado nada sobre mí más que lo necesario: mi nombre. Ella me había seguido a casa, donde vivía antes y cuando me mudé aquí, cuatro años después, también decidió hacerlo para conocer dónde podría entrar ahora. Era más fácil para ella, seguramente; así no tendría que darles explicaciones a los sirvientes de la mansión de mi madre para observarme.

Suspiré y me volteé para ver el techo. ¿Por qué seguía a mi lado? Probablemente aún no se cansaba de mí (o tal vez aún no terminaba de experimentar conmigo). Comencé a caer en un sueño pesado, donde una parte de mi mente me incitaba a que la próxima vez que entrara a mi casa (el trece de julio era un hecho), intercambiara mis pensamientos: que dejara mi timidez y terquedad encerrados en el cuarto, sacara los sentimientos que sentía por ella desde hacía ya algún tiempo… y se los dijera. La otra parte me decía que estaba loco y que si siempre había vivido solo, así debía seguir.  
Y es que éramos como una flor de cerezo y un pequeño lobo. Ella floreciendo día tras día, ofreciendo felicidad a todos los que la vieran y yocomo un lobo pequeño, asustado y escondido dentro de una cueva, aunque feroz y salvaje con los que se le acercaban.  
Aunque en esta ocasión, ese lobo se había quedado prendado de la flor.

_Tal vez mañana, tal vez._

_

* * *

_¡Reviví!_  
_Bueno no, nunca estuve muerta. No del todo, sólo mi corazón decidió detenerse por la enorme tristeza que lo embargo. Pero aquí estoy, viva y de nuevo con muchas ganas de escribir; después de todo es mi medicina contra todo lo que me pasa.

Esta historia fue la primera que escribí después de mi bloqueo emocional y todo eso, raramente me gustó así que espero que a ustedes también.  
Va dedicada a Fann, quien me obligó a entrar al concurso de Festival de los Cerezos en ; también a blacki y Nobu quienes me betearon la historia.  
Y a todos los fans de S&S, claro.


End file.
